Diego Martins
|Background = #3D3D3D |Border = aqua |Username = LIL'WINDOWCLEANER |Usernickname = Crystal |Font Family = Palatino Linotype |Font Color = aqua |Character Name = Diego Martins |Border Color = aqua |Full Name = Diego Laurence Martins |Small Box Background = black |Small Box Border = aqua |Small Box Font = aqua |Parents = Kathrine and Kenneth Martins |Siblings = Ashlyn Martins |Friends = Serena Evers |Nicknames = Diego |Birthday = July 18 |Age = 17 |Gender = male |Personality = Diego is a kind and caring person to his family, but can be a bit harsh and rude towards others without realizing it. But it depends on how he's feeling. If he misses his dad so much, he can get a bit out of control. If he's in a great mood, he'll be nice to everyone. He can be friendly towards strangers unless he thinks they're a threat. He loves to spend time with his 4 year old sister, Ash. Diego feels like playing guitar distracts him from other things and cheers him up. |Family = Kathrine, Kenneth, and Ashlyn Martins |Enemies = His old "Friends" |Romances = Crushing on Serena Evers |History = When Diego was 6 years old, his dad started falling for it another women. Diego's parents, Katherine and Kenneth, had been fighting then, and drifting apart rapidly. The fighting continued with the dad slowly falling for another women until Diego turned 13. The mom gave up on trying to keep there family together, and they both filed a match fail. Diego was given the choice of living with his mom who he hadn't been that close to, or living with his dad, who he was very close to, and a women he hated. Or, he could go live in an orphanage. The decision was tough, but Diego eventually decided to live with his mom. His dad had the other girl, and his mom had no one, but his baby sister Ash. Diego, Ash, and Katherine moved out to another smaller house. As the years went by, Diego began to miss his father even more. The only thing he had to remember his dad was memories, pictures, and the guitar his dad had given him and taught him how to play. Diego avoided his mom a lot, and lost a lot of his friends. The only friend he could trust, that stayed by his side, was his best friend Greg. Greg shared Diego's love for music, and played the piano. Both boys got together quite often to practice. Diego dreamed off being in a band one day, but knew his mom probably wouldn't approve. His mom changed over the years. She was rarely home, became a bit harsher to the kids, and stopped letting Diego do so many things. Diego rarely saw his dad. He was only allowed to see him once every six months. The dad's new girlfriend clearly hated Diego, and insisted he was around less. Diego was hurt inside, but listened. Diego would often go to a quiet place and play his guitar. It was his favorite thing to do, and it helped him get through the days. Diego is a charger. |Appearance = Diego has black hair and silvery blue eyes |Eye Color = silvery blue |Hair Color = black |Height = 6 foot |Model = Daniel Skye |gallery = }} Category:Crystal Category:RP Character Category:Charger Category:17-years-old Category:Male Category:Black Hair Category:Silvery Blue Eyes Category:Elf Category:Foxfire Student Category:Alive Category:Teenager Category:Roleplay Character